First Kiss
by Hermione Rose Granger
Summary: It's mostly about friendship, but there is a bit of romance at the end. Don't flame the couple or the story. R/R


Disclaimer-I own nothing.(BIG SHOCKER)

A/N I have no idea what possessed me to write this.Don't flame it PLEASE.I take suggestions, but no 'Your story is terrible, maybe you should…'Don't diss the music I use either.They are just fun songs.Thank you muchly.

"Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."

Hermione sat in her room and looked in the mirror._Five years since I saw them.It's best that they don't know about me dropping magic.Nobody from Hogwarts knows.They won't find out either.Not with my stage name.This is just as much fun as teaching_.Hermione was now twenty-two years old.She walked to her window and looked out onto the Hogsmeade streets below._The lights are beautiful_.I had better get to work.Hermione grabbed her suitcase of clothes and walked outside.She went to a nearby club where she sang.She went to her dressing room and opened her suitcase.She chose a black skirt that went to her knees and cyan shirt.She put it on with her matching stilettos ((I LOVE THOSE SHOES!!)) and walked onto the stage.The room filled with applause."Hi everybody.How are you all tonight?Let's get tonight on a roll."She walks to the microphone as the music starts.

"I'm so addicted   
To the lovin' that you're feeding to me   
Can't do without it   
This feeling's got me weak in the knees   
Body's in withdrawal   
Everytime you take it away   
Can't you hear me callin'   
Begging you to come out and play? 

  
So baby come to me   
Show me who you are   
Sweet to me   
Like sugar to my heart   
I'm cravin' for you   
I'm missin' you like candy 

Sweet, sweet lovin'   
Got me going to the extreme   
Won't go without it   
This vibe has got a hold on me   
Satisfying, baby   
Let me show you what I'm made of   
No doubt about it boy   
Got me feeling crazy   
Can't get enough…"

She got into her singing.She walked around the club and danced.Well, as much as one can dance when trying to sing well.She bowed as the club thundered with applause.She finished the night and got ready to go home when her boss came in.

"Great job, Bethany.I need to talk to you about something.The entire club is rented for a reunion on Friday.I promised them a good show.Can you do it?"

Hermione smiled."I'd be glad to.Bye."That Friday quickly approached.Hermione got ready for the show.She decided to wear a red dress that ended a little above her knees and red stilettos.She walked out on the stage and the curtain was down.She faced the wall away from the audience.An announcement was made."Now presenting the most beautiful flower here.Her voice can charm the most wild beast out there.Presenting Bethany.The curtain rose and the lights came on.She heard applause and whistles. _Men.Honestly.This should be fun.Old friends, here for one thing.To be together._She turned around."I hear that this is a reunion.Old friends, old jokes, even old enemies that you missed.This first song is just of those reasons.It's a bit sad, but is related to those memories that will always be remembered."The music started and she began to sing.

"This used to be my playground  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end  
And why do they always say  
  
Don't look back  
Keep your head held high  
Don't ask them why  
Because life is short  
And before you know  
You're feeling old  
And your heart is breaking  
Don't hold on to the past  
Well that's too much to ask  
  
This used to be my playground  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end  
And why do they always say  
  
No regrets  
But I wish that you  
Were here with me  
Well then there's hope yet  
I can see your face  
In our secret place  
You're not just a memory  
Say goodbye to yesterday   
Those are words I'll never say  
  
This used to be my playground  
This used to be our pride and joy  
This used to be the place we ran to  
That no one in the world could dare destroy  
  
This used to be our playground  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
I wish you were standing here with me  
  
This used to be our playground [used to be]  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
The best things in life are always free  
Wishing you were here with me"

Two members of the audience looked at each other during this song.One with bright red hair and the other one with dark hair and glasses.The look between them was an unspoken agreement.It meant, "This song says it all.Hermione disappeared to somewhere.We couldn't find her.She should be here with us."During the applause, Harry turned to Ron."She looks so much like Hermione would."

Ron nodded in agreement."I'd say it was her but this is Bethany.She's beautiful."

"Maybe we can meet her after the show."

"Good idea."Everybody's attention was back on the stage as Hermione continued to sing. 

"Will I close my eyes?

Will I hold my breath?

Will I wanna cry?

Will our souls connect?

I've been thinking about it when I go to bed.

At night I wonder, wonder

Our first kiss won't be the last

Our love's too deep to end that fast

Good things come to this who have to wait

I believe it's only time

That keeps us from the thing divine

When it's here you know I'm gonna say

Lay it on my lips"

She continued the song as people danced.She saw a small boy tripping over his own feet. _He's so much like Neville._She walked into the group and went around to people singing.She finished the song."Okay everybody I'm going to take a break right now.Keep dancing.There will be music.A cold voice called out mockingly from below.

"All right Granger.See you in a few."Hermione froze, _Malfoy!_

Harry turned to Malfoy."What are you talking about? That's not Hermione."

"You and Weasley are so blind.Can't you see it.Same hair, same eye color.She seems to be the right age to be Granger."

Ron rolled his eyes."Hermione wouldn't be here as a singer.She's been gone for five years.Nobody knows what happened to her."

"Exactly.Grangers gone, why wouldn't this be her?"

"She wanted to teach."

"We'll have a talk with this Bethany after the show.You, me and Potter will go backstage."Hermione came on the stage and sang more.She finished the show.That's all for tonight.I hope you all stay in touch.It's important never to lose the people you grew up with.Come back sometime.Good-night."Hermione walked backstage into her dressing room.There was a knock on her door."Coming."She opened the door._Harry!Ron!Malfoy!_"May I help you?"

Harry shrugged."We just wanted to tell you how great you were."Hermione noticed Ron looking at her somewhat sad.

"Are you okay?"

Ron smiled and spoke softly."So much like her.Sweet, talented, beautiful.."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, you just look like an old friend of mine.You are like an exact replica.She's gone somewhere."

Harry nodded."Ron, we all miss her.Everybody wanted her here tonight.Maybe we'll find her one day."

Malfoy looked at Ron."Poor Weasley and Potter.Missing his Mudblood."

"How dare you Malfoy.Leave Ron alone.Don't call me Mudblood.We were friends at graduation.Do you mean that my absence caused you to go back to this."Hermione clapped her hands over mouth._Stupid me.What have I done_?

Malfoy begins to laugh."I knew it was you.Welcome back." Malfoy gave Hermione a hug, which she returned.She hugged Harry and walked to Ron.

"Hermione.You've been here all along."Hermione nodded and hugged him.

Harry smiled."Let's go."They go outside onto the dance floor."REUNION IS NOT OVER!IT'S HERMIONE!"Gasps are heard and people greet her.A slow song starts up, and Draco and Hermione dance.

"Why did you leave Hermione?"

"I don't know.I'm coming back though.I can't go on without you guys."

"I didn't mean the Mudblood thing.I needed to get you to tell us."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I could tell.It's hard to forget the one you love."

Hermione looked surprised."Are yousaying…"

"Yes.Not a smart thing to do."

"It was pure genius."She leaned forward and kissed him softly."Our first kiss won't be the last."

A/N All done.R/R.I know it's not too great.No flaming the couple.


End file.
